CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater
by Z-Hippie-Scene-Z
Summary: Two best friends have a crush on the same girl. But after the girl sleeps with the other best friend drama stirs up between the two of them.  Based On The Song "CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" By 'Never Shout Never' ON HIATUS!


Summary: Two best friends have a crush on the same girl. But after the girl sleeps with the other best friend drama stirs up between the two of them.

Based On The Song "CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" By 'Never Shout Never'

Disclamier: We Do NOT! Own Naruto And The Song Or the Band, We Wish We Did Though ):

Scene(Jamie): Sasuke

Hippie(Britany): Gaara, Hinata

Hinata texted with gaara behind the old gym. She giggled as they texted lovey-dovey things. She knew this was all wrong... though it felt so good.

Sasuke was looking for hinata all over the school. Today was the day he was going to confess his love to hinata. He felt happy for once in his life and hoped that this feeling would last. Once He reached the gym he looked around "Hinata?" He called out hoping that she was around.

Hinata shrugged at the sight of sasuke's voice. She then stached her cell into her sweater pocket and turned around not having time to delete the text messages, "Yes?" She said a bit nervously. Not making eye contact.

Sasuke placed a hand on the back of his head in a nervous manner. He felt a bit awkward but decided to confess "Hinata...I Wanted to Ask You Something For Sometime Now..." He paused and didn't bother to notice how weird she was acting, he took it as a gesture of maybe her liking him back. With a small smirk he continued "I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Go Out With Me?" He asked.

Hinata looked to the side biting her lower lip, "Sasuke..." She said only thinking of gaara. "I dont..like you that way.." She said as carefully as she could. "I hope... you understand..." And with that she took off to the girls dorms.

Sasuke was beyond shocked from the rejection he had recived. But before hinata was able to escape, he instantly gripped her wrist. Thus stopping her and making her face him. He noticed that her eyes were showing something else, as if she was holding some dirty lie from him "What Are You Hiding From Me Hinata?" He Demanded slightly not wanting to startle her.

As hinata made her way to the dorm as she felt herself being pulled into a tight gripp. "Let Me Go" She said as she shot her eyes to sasuke making eye contact for the first time this day. She looked mad though that wasnt her intention. "Just move on!" She raised her usual shy voice that held a slight of fear.

Sasuke was far from being satisfied with her reaction, It just made it worse for him. He started to notice that maybe she was hiding something from him afterall. He closed his eyes hoping that his anger from the feeling of rejection would wash away. He let out a sigh as he once again opened his eyes only to see the dullness again "Hinata, You Are Hiding Something From Me! Just Tell Me What the Fuck Is That Your Hiding?" He said now letting the anger slowly show.

Hinata struggled to escape his grip and shut her eyes, "Your hurting me!" She complained. After a moment of silence. She looked to the ground looking as if she had woken up and just couldnt bring herself to open her eyes completely. "You'll hate me..." She admitted after a long pause.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and let his grip losen on her wrist. He forced a small smirk but only managed to frown slightly "I Wouldn't Hate You For It..." He said to her. But he knew deep inside that he would eventually make himself hate her sometime later. Since He was good at hiding his feelings, it wasn't noticable.

As soon as sasuke's grip was a bit loosen she immediatly retrieted her wrist to only rubb it. She then looked to another direction which was the direction of the boys dorms. She only stared or rather dazed at gaara's third floor window. "Me...and..." She began still afraid of sasuke's reaction. She then swallowed huge and said it all so fast. "Me and gaara made love!"

When he heard what hinata has been hiding all this time. Sasuke felt everything crash around him all at once. He clenched his hands but then unclenched them and forced another smirk making it seem real "Oh, Well You Better Love What You Got Before You Give It Away" He said as he turned and walked away not really caring about anything else.

Hinata stood there alone. She was ashamed of herself. For leading sasuke and then doing it with his best friend gaara. She desereved his cold shoulder but more than anything she didnt regret one ounce of it.

!A WEEK WENT BY!

Gaara cleaned his bed room not wanting to but was forced to by his room mate that was always complaining of having a clean room. He folded and iron... Something a girl would do. He sighed as he flipped his cell open wondering why hinata hadnt text him the past week.

Sasuke randomly bargged into Gaara's dorm in the intent to tell him off from finding out something last week. "Gaara!" He called out sounding slightly demanding and angry at the same time. But to the people around him, it more than likely sounded like a 'Hey-what-the-hell-have-you-been-doing-without-me-for-the-past-week' type of deal.

Gaara turned around dropping his attenion from the chores to the unexpected voice. To his suprise it was sasuke. "Hn, havent seen you in a while" He said as he sat down by his study corner where his computer laid. "What brings you here?" He asked looking as serious like always. "Are you going to kakashi's wedding?" He started trying to have a conversation with his best friend and feeling guilty all the while.

Sasuke decided to play along for a while since he was not in the mood of telling his EX Bestfriend off. Plus, his head was hurting from everything that had happened. He then arched an eyebrow and sat on the couch that was facing the chair gaara was sitting on "Kakashi's wedding? Yeah..I'm Going" He said with a shurg.

Gaara felt something was wrong with sasuke. Like he had found out his secret. He then got up crossing his arms with a stern face. He wanted sasuke to leave since hinata was on her way to his dorm. "Well i guess i'll see you there sasuke" He said as he made his way to the door and opened it.

Sasuke's smirk fell into a frown, he stood up and then glared at Gaara. Finally letting his anger show "I Hate You...You Knew I Had A Crush On Her And Then You Go And Have IT With Her!" He yelled in anger as he felt his blood starting to boil "Your A Complete Asshole!" He Yelled Again Very Angry And Dissapointed in his own best friend.

Gaara didnt show any feeling considering. He was caught and couldnt take the past back. "Im sorry" He bluntly said as he still held the door opened.

Hinata was had sneaked into the boys dorm and ran upstair's before she got caught by any other guys. As soon as she was in the third floor she squinted her eyes seeing that gaara was already holding the door open. She slightly blushed as she ran to him, "Gaara-sama!" She yelled in delight.

Sasuke couldn't handle this anymore, He let out a growl of frustration and simplly pushed them aside. He then turned to look at the both of them "You Both Are Complete Whores...I Dont Want Any thing To Do With You Guys Anymore! Just Die!" With that said, he stormed out of the room feeling something wet running down his cheeks. To his surprise, he was actually crying for the first time in his whole 16 years.

_**Yeah you sure broke my heart last week,**_

_**When you said you had slept with him.  
**_

_**I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da**_

Hinata froze in place not knowing what to do. She was shocked to find sasuke here. She then assumed it was a set up by gaara and glared at him,"I cant believe you!" She yelled in a mad tone as she too ran to her own dorm.

Gaara looked at the hallway seeing that he had just lost his best friend and the girl. "Its all on me huh?" He asked himself as he slowly closed his bed room door.


End file.
